villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Andromeda
Andromeda is a major antagonist and final boss of the first Mega Man Star Force game. It is a space-themed war-engine capable of destroying planets. In addition, it is also the final antagonist in the anime adaptation. In the first game and season of the anime, the FM-ians' group mission is to retrieve the Andromeda Key so they can revive Andromeda to destroy the Earth. History ''Mega Man Star Force'' When Mega Man arrives at Space Station Peace and deletes all the FM-ians warriors, he confronts with King Cepheus. After the confronted, Cepheus summons the Andromeda and fights Mega Man. During the half of the battle, it transforms into it's robotic form. After the battle, Cepheus summons it for another battle to Mega Man, but Andromeda suddenly goes cannibalistic and attempts to eating Cepheus. Geo then remembers his friends who are depending on him, and his father, giving him full strength again. Geo uses a powerfully charged shot at Andromeda, and destroying it once and for all, save both Cepheus and Earth. Geo and Omega-Xis then forgive Cepheus for his actions. ''Mega Man Star Force'' (anime) After Gemini Spark murders all FM-ians (Despite failing to delete Lyra and Cancer), they manage to revive Andromeda, which was hidden in an iceberg and with Negative Energy. When Andromeda rises, it heads to Echo Ridge. Mega Man and Harp Note tries to intervene, but quickly overpowered by it and thrown unconscious into the ocean, but they manage to be saved by Cancer. Harp Note remains unconscious due to taking a full hit for Mega Man. While Mega Man confronts Andromeda, it transforms into it's robotic form and knocks Mega Man onto the streets of Echo Ridge city, revealing his identity to Luna, Bud and Zack. The Satellite Admins sacrifice themselves to destroy, Andromeda in the process. Mega Man then defeats and finishes Andromeda off once then for all. After that, Gemini Spark White betray and kills Gemini Spark Black, to fully restore the Key and revive Andromeda. Andromeda then drills towards down Earth's core to blow the up planet. Gemini Spark goes to outer space, but Mega Man follows and catches him, Gemini Spark White throws the Key into Earth. However, Mega Man dives into Earth and destroys the Key just in time, stopping Andromeda. Cepheus then deletes Gemini and apologizes to Earth, Geo and Omega-Xis. Powers and Abilities * Super Armour: Andromeda cannot flinch. * Status Guard: Andromeda is immune to status ailments, except for Counter-induced paralysis and poison. * Meteor Shower: Andromeda regularly drops a meteor on the player's position. The battle form drops three meteors instead. The meteors cannot be blocked. * Giga Missile: Andromeda fires two missiles down two columns at the player. The second form sends them down all three columns. The missiles can be destroyed or blocked. * Big Bang Eater: Andromeda will bite the battlefield with its teeth. This attack cannot be dodged, and is used only by its first form. * Big Bang Crusher: Andromeda's battle form slams its fists on the battlefield. This attack cannot be dodged, and is used only by its second form. * Nebula Blazer: Andromeda fires a beam down the center column, or down two adjacent columns. This attack cannot be blocked, and is used only by its second form. * Planet Destroyer: Anime only. When at full power from the Andromeda Key, Andromeda is capable of using its two hands in its robotic form to drill into the planet's core, and release a large amount of negative energy that would cause the core to become unstable, and thus destroy the entire planet. This was used to destroy Planet AM and nearly destroyed the Earth as well. * Regeneration: Anime only. Regardless on how damaged Andromeda is, even the point that it seemed to be destroyed after being struck by the kamikaze attacks from the AM sages and Mega Man delivering the final strike, should the Andromeda Key be fully charged with negative energy, then Andromeda is able to regenerate itself as if nothing happened. Gallery Images MMSFAND1.png|Andromeda in game appearance. MMSFAND2.png|Andromeda in the first half of the final battle. MMSFAND3.png|Andromeda in the second half of the final battle. MMSFAND4.png|Andromeda in its first form in the anime. MMSFAND5.png|Andromeda in its robotic form in the anime. MMSF1ANDRO.png|Andromeda's design. Videos Mega Man Star Force - Part 28 Andromeda Mega Man Star Force - Ending & Credits Megaman Starforce - Last Battle Megaman Starforce Episode 55 Subbed Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Cataclysm Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Energy Beings Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Misanthropes Category:Cannibals Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Psychotic Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Giant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Weapons Category:One-Man Army Category:Humanoid Category:Pawns Category:Evil from the Past Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive